Dear Harry
by In The Loft
Summary: Sirius tries to write a letter to Harry. With interruptions from the rest of the Order of the Phoenix. Good luck Sirius.
1. Chapter 1

**OK. So. This came to me on a very long trip from my grandparents house, and I hope it makes sense. So, as the description says, this is Sirius writing a letter to Harry, with interruptions... **

Sirius is the normal print

**Tonks is in bold**

_And Lupin is italics_

**And I apologise for the awful title. If anyone can think of a better one, please tell me? And I own nothing. If I did, Sirius, Fred, Tonks and Lupin would NEVER have died. Not that they did. They were asleep, that's all...**

* * *

><p>Dear Harry<p>

I owe you an apology for not writing sooner. Things have been hectic round here.

**Hello! What are you doing?**

You felt the need to write that on the parchment?

**You felt the need to reply to that on the parchment?**

... Shut up.

**Mwahahaha.**

I'm writing to Harry. Can you go away?

**Wotcher Harry.**

TONKS!

**Okay, okay! I won't interrupt you again.**

_Thank _you. Sorry about that, Harry. My cousin is a nuisance.

**Takes one to know one.**

I'm _trying _to write a letter to _my _godson. Can you _please _be _quiet_?

**...**

Good. Anyway, Harry. I'm glad lessons are going okay. I remember fifth year was quite a jump from fourth, what with exams and things, but as long as you work hard –

_You hypocrite! You didn't work hard at all! As I recall you spent most of the time the rest of us spent revising pranking Slytherins..._

Time well spent, Moony, time well spent.

_Hello Harry, by the way. And yes, I agree with Sirius. Make sure you start revising early and you'll be fine._

Thank you for your amazingly boring input Remus, I'm sure Harry will treasure it always.

**Wait, so Remus is allowed to comment, but I'm not?**

... Pretty much, yeah.

**Unfair! I hate you!**

I love you too dearest cousin. Now... Harry, about Umbridge...

**Oooh, I **_**hate **_**her!**

_So do I. She's got it in for 'half breeds'._

And convicts.

_Thinks we're subhuman._

She thinks convicts are too.

**You're not subhuman Remus!**

_Thank you Tonks_

Fine! Ignore me! I'll just sit here and wallow in misery, alone, and unappreciated.

_You mean you'll wallow in self pity like you always do?_

... Shut up Moony.

_Sorry Pads._

I may forgive you if you go make me a coffee.

_... Keep on dreaming._

**I'll make you one.**

Very kind, Tonks, but seeing how you almost blew up the kitchen last time. I'll pass.

_I'm sure Harry has better things to do than read about you wanting coffee._

Right, yes. Um... Yes, Umbridge. Just stay out of her way Harry, and don't do anything to attract too much attention.

**She's a sadist. She'll take any opportunity to hurt you.**

Exactly. However, if you get any opportunity to prank her, I'd take the chance.

_No, Harry, most certainly _do not _take it! Sirius, stop giving Harry conflicting advice. One moment you're telling him to stay out of trouble, the next you're encouraging him to go and find it._

Sorry mother.

**Remus is right Sirius.**

Pfffft. Like you'd say otherwise.

**What's that supposed to mean?**

It means you're hopelessly obvious Tonks.

**I am not!**

So you don't deny that you're hopelessly obvious?

**...**

Thought not. So while Tonks is blushing –

**AM NOT!**

Sure. For a metamorphagus, you really can't hide your feelings very well.

**I hate you.**

She just fell over, which is why her handwriting went funny. Well... Funnier than it already was.

_Are you okay?_

**Yes, thanks.**

Next thing...

**Your concern touches me.**

I'm a lovely person, what can I say? Moony! Stop laughing. ... It wasn't that funny.

_Lovely... Person... Hahahaha..._

Wow. You're mature.

**Hello, pot? This is the kettle speaking. I want my colour back.**

Racist.

**...**

_..._

Good. So, where was I? Oh yes. How's _Snivellus? _Still greasy, I suppose? Tell him I hope he dies soon.

_Don't tell him that Harry. He probably hates you enough already._

Like any self respecting Gryffindor would _want _to be liked by that greaseball.

**Your bitterness aside... Hey, Harry – how're Ron, Hermione and Ginny?**

_And Neville?_

...

_What? He's a sweet kid._

Actually, I was commenting on both your sudden interests in Harry's friends.

**They're nice.**

I agree. It was just random.

_Like you've never done anything strange before._

I am a model citizen. ... Guys! Stop laughing. Urgh. Whatever. Your last question Harry, I want you to pay attention. It is not a sign of weakness that you are still dreaming of that night in the graveyard. I still dream of Azkaban.

_And I of the night I was bitten._

**Aw!**

... Yes, okay. Anyway Harry. We, the bravest, awesomest –

_That isn't a word_

Merlin Moony! I'm complimenting you and you still correct my grammar?

**He has a point though...**

What is this? Gang Up On Sirius Day?

**I wish.**

Buzz off.

_Sirius!_

What?

_Language!_

I said buzz off. I can do much worse. Like –

_DON'T YOU DARE!_

**Corrupting innocent minds, are we?**

Being an annoying little midget, are we?

**Creating lame insults, are we?**

Staring at Remus, are we?

**...**

HA! VICTORY! OK, I have to go Harry. I can smell something delicious.

_Molly's cooking._

And after twelve years of bread and water in Azkaban, I cannot afford to miss such a wonderful meal. So I shall see you soon.

_Be careful_

**Have fun**

And stay in touch.

* * *

><p><strong>So was that okay? I have actually written another chapter so if people want to read it I'll post it at some point... *shifty eyes* Review? <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, firstly –thank you so much to anyone who's reviewed, or added this to their story alert, or even favourited. I didn't expect so much, and I love you all. Secondly – I still own nil. **

Normal print is Sirius

**Tonks is in bold**

_Lupin is italics_

Molly is underlined

_**Mad Eye is bold/italics **_

* * *

><p>Dear Harry,<p>

Truth be known, I slightly... forgot... about this letter, and I am very sorry.

Hello Harry, dear! Are you okay? Is school alright? Is Ron behaving himself?

Hello Molly...

Sorry, Sirius. I just wanted to make sure he was okay.

Well seeing how I'm writing to him, he's clearly not dead.

How can you joke about that things like that?

Merlin...

**Wotcher Harry.**

Tonks dear, did Kingsley come in with you?

**Yep. And Mad Eye too.**

Thank you. I'll just put dinner on then. Take care, Harry dear.

... Was it necessary for you to have that conversation here?

**Where else would we have had it?**

Verbally? Like normal people?

**You mean like we're **_**not **_**doing now?**

... Go away. Anyway, Harry. We're all glad to know you're well, and everyone here is in good health as well.

**Except Hestia. She has a cold.**

That really wasn't necessary Tonks.

_**What's going on?**_

**We're writing to Harry, Mad Eye.**

_I'm _writing to Harry.

_**Have you checked for curses on that parchment?**_

No...

_**You need to. Remember – CONSTANT VIGILENCE!**_

**Yes, thank you.**

With all respect... Why are you here?

_**Got nothing better to do.**_

**Me neither.**

You're both Aurors for Merlin's sake! Go and save the world, or whatever it is you do!

_**We capture dark wizards, Sirius, and if my memory serves me well, you're a highly wanted one.**_

... Point taken Mad Eye. Sit down, would you like a drink?

**I would.**

I wasn't offering you one.

**... Harsh.**

I try. So, Harry, please excuse that slight interruption. Umbridge gave you a detention? Well, don't worry too much. All of us would probably have ended up with one too. Not as early as you, though, I'm impressed.

_Sirius!_

Hello Moony.

_You got a detention Harry? Why?_

**Relax Remus. She's just a crazy old cat lady.**

_Who works for Fudge, and consequently has a lot of power._

_**Remus is right, Potter. I've heard rumours Umbridge has a cursed quill that makes people write with their own blood.**_

**... That's slightly farfetched, don't you think Mad Eye?**

_**NEVER UNDERESTIMATE YOUR ENEMY NYMPHADORA! CONSTANT VIGILANCE!**_

**Don't. Call. Me. Nymphadora.**

When you've all _quite _finished?

**...**

_**...**_

_..._

Thank you. Look, Harry. Umbridge isn't a huge problem on her own, and at Hogwarts she's alone –

_No she's not. Haven't you read the papers? She's been appointed Hogwarts' High Inquisitor or some such nonsense._

... What the hell does that mean?

_**It means she's getting her orders and power directly from Fudge.**_

... Then Harry, you must be very careful. Don't give her an excuse to hurt you.

**Hear hear.**

Thank you.

**Welcome.**

Anyway Harry, I –

**We **

You didn't know what I was going to say! What if I was going to offer Harry a million galleons?

**Okay, **_**fine.**_

I have a question for you. What are you _learning _in DADA if that toad is your teacher?

_**Nothing useful, I'll wager.**_

_She's probably teaching them to kill half breeds._

Someone's bitter.

**You'd be bitter if you had a crazy cat lady hating you for something that isn't even your fault.**

Okay Tonks, defend your boyfriend.

**He's not my...**

_I'm not her..._

So while they look awkward. Harry, who's this Cho girl?

_**A girl? Don't trust 'em Harry. They could be spies.**_

**Hey!**

Damn. I was hoping your embarrassed silence would last longer.

**I WILL NOT BE SILENCED!**

Not yet you won't.

**Do us all a favour and stop talking?**

I'm not talking. I'm writing.

_Has anyone ever told you you're insufferable?_

Yes. You. Anyway, Harry. This girl. Is she pretty?

**Sirius!**

What?

**She's like twenty years younger than you!**

Get your mind out of the gutter cousin dearest. I was asking as a backwards way of inquiring whether Harry fancies her or not.

**Awww! Do you? Does he?**

Well he's hardly going to answer _now _is he?

_**CONSTANT VIGILENCE!**_

... Er... Thanks?

_**While you were arguing I slipped something into your drink.**_

Cheers Mad Eye. I'll just sit here, being dehydrated then.

_You could go and pour yourself another one._

And leave you three alone with the parchment? Not likely.

**You don't trust us at all do you?**

No.

**Charming.**

_Shall we get back to replying to Harry's letter?_

Oh, right, yes. Thank you Moony.

_**If I may?**_

Seeing how you'll probably hex me if I refuse, go ahead.

_**Potter, you aren't to go worrying about not being picked a prefect. Fred and George let slip that you might be.**_

Merlin, NO! Prefects _suck_!

_Sirius?_

Yes?

_Ron and Hermione are prefects. And so was I, _actually...

Okay fine. Most prefects suck. Honestly, it's no fun.

_How would you know?_

You tell him then!

_I will. Harry, Dumbledore had reasons for not picking you – _

But if you need one, just blame Snivellus.

_Sirius. Anyway, being a prefect really isn't that special._

**You just get to use a really cool bathroom. But you can do that anyway. I did.**

Too much information.

_**Dark wizards are everywhere.**_

Cheerful soul, aren't you?

_**When you've seen what I've seen, optimism is a lost friend.**_

...

**Were you ever in love Mad Eye?**

_**Confidential information.**_

Come on! We've all been in love! I was... Once... With Marlene McKinnon.

**I'm sorry Sirius.**

Eh. We lost a lot of good people.

_**And we'll lose many more.**_

_I really don't think this is going to make Harry feel better in any way, shape or form._

**I agree.**

You would.

**Shut up.**

Passive aggressive.

**SHUT UP!**

_Leave her alone, Sirius._

Urgh. Just go and get married already.

**...**

_..._

Okay, so this is sufficiently awkward... We should probably go, Harry, we're running out of parchment. If there's anything on your mind – even if you think it's ridiculous – just put it in a letter and I'll reply. Though _they_'_ll _probably butt in on it so it's your call.

**Take care, Harry.**

_Avoid Umbridge as much as possible_

_**AND CONSTANT VIGILENCE!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Is this okay? Reviews would be appreciated XD<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Well a lot of you asked for Harry's reply, so here it is. Also, I'm not sure – did Gred and Forge ever make the connection between Sirius, Remus, James and the Marauder's Map? Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think they did XD Anyway, I took the liberty of creating that moment in here so... Yes. Once more – thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed, and I own nothing.**

Normal print is Harry

_Italics is Hermione_

**Bold is Ron**

Underlined is Fred/George

_**Bold/italics is Ginny **_

Dear Sirius,

Um... And Tonks, Lupin, and Mad Eye, and Mrs Weasley.

I'm fine, Mrs Weasley, and school's going alright. Ron's cool...

**You don't trust me at all, do you mother?**

Ron, I'm writing a letter to Sirius.

**Oh. Sorry mate.**

Right. Er... Tell Hestia I hope she gets better soon, and –

What sort of curses could you put on parchment, Mad Eye?

Guys, I'm writing a letter to Sirius... Now you've got me doing it!

_Are you sure Sirius wrote this, Harry? It's awfully... Random..._

_**Hi guys! What're you doing?**_

**Urgh. Go away Ginny!**

I'm writing a letter to Sirius.

_**Oh. Hi Sirius. **_

Hi Sirius, mate. How you holding up? Dumbledore letting you out of the house yet?

_I don't think you should be talking about that sort of thing on something that could get so easily intercepted by the Ministry! If they read this then they'll know we know where Padfoot is –_

Woah. _Padfoot_? Are you thinking what I'm thinking Fred?

I am George. 

DID YOU WRITE THE MARAUDERS MAP?

Yes, they did. Didn't you know that?

They?

Sirius, Lupin, my dad, and... Someone else.

_Lupin _wrote the Marauders Map?

Dude you rock!

Wait – your _dad _wrote...

Excuse us while we pass out from the AWESOME!

I know. My dad's really cool. So were you guys by the way. Urgh, you've distracted me. Right, yeah. Um... Tonks? And Mad Eye? How hard is it to become an Auror? Do you reckon they'd take me on? Cos we've got career advice this year, and that's all I've ever really wanted to be...

**Dude you're Harry bloody Potter! They'd take you on even if you had no qualifications!**

_For once, Ronald has a point._

**Hey!**

_Anyway! Do you have any advice for me? Because there are _so _many things I want to do, and –_

**No one cares Hermione!**

_Just because you have the ambitions of a teaspoon!_

**... Will you stop comparing my emotional capacity to that of a teaspoon?**

_**Big words Ron**_

Are you sure you know what they mean?

GUYS! Sorry Sirius. I don't know why everyone's butting in on me all of a sudden. Right. What next... Oh, right... Um... There's actually something I wanted to discuss with you, Sirius.

_Harry! That sounds serious – _

Hahaha!

We see what you did there, Hermione

_... No pun intended. Have you told Ron and me?_

Hermione, can you let me finish?

_Oh, yes. Sorry._

Thank you... Um. See, Umbridge... Well, Mad Eye was right. She has a cursed quill, and she made me write lines, and now I've got this scar on the back of my hand that says 'I must not tell lies'.

_I suggested Essence of Murtlap which helped bring the swelling down_

**Yeah, you're a super brain Hermione we all know that.**

_**Stop insulting her Ron**_

We all know you're just covering up for the way your heart skips when she smiles

**...**

_..._

_**That was poetic Fred.**_

Who knew?

_**No one. Never do it again. It was creepy.**_

Seconded.

**Thirded.**

You don't count Ron.

**Hey, Harry, did you say mum read this? Right – Mum! See what they do to me?**

You're such a wimp Ron

Ahem. This is _my _letter and I have the right to chuck you out of the common room

_Even me?_

**Especially you**

Give it a rest, guys.

Hey, Sirius, mate? 

We'll take those million galleons.

**What?**

Read the letter, Ron

**... Dude, this is messed up**

So Azkaban loosened a few screws?

He's still a genius!

He _wrote the Marauders Map!_

When you're all quite finished deciding the mental capabilities of my godfather?

**...**

_**...**_

_..._

...

Cheers. So... Oh, right, yeah... Er... Cho's good.

**He's blushing.**

Shut _up _Ron!

_It was quite insensitive, Ronald_

**Blah blah blah**

'Ron! Listen to me! I read books!'

I can't hear you over the sound of how insensitive I am, Hermione

**...**

_..._

**...**

... Er... Well I don't know how to come back from that so... Sorry Sirius.

_**I'll answer, Harry. She's very pretty. And she plays Quidditch. **_

_But her old boyfriend – Cedric Diggory – died last year, so she's very confused about her feelings for Harry._

Guys – this is quite personal, would you mind discussing it OFF A LETTER TO MY GODFATHER?

You have such a cool godfather.

We're so jealous.

Ours is _Perkins. _Dad's friend from work. It's so not fair!

_I'm sure Sirius would want to know, Harry_

What?

_I'm carrying the conversation back to... slightly more normal territory_

Oh. Thanks Hermione.

_Welcome._

Okay, next... Um... I'm not jealous about not becoming a prefect or anything. I... I can't really discuss this with Ron and Hermione peering over my shoulder.

**Point taken mate.**

Harry, Harry, Harry.

Have we taught you nothing?

Er... Pretty much yeah.

Being a prefect is a step towards being Head Boy. Being Head Boy is a step towards working at the Ministry of Magic. Working at the Ministry of Magic makes your sense of humour shrivel and _die _and your sense of self importance becomes sickeningly large. So you end up dying alone.

... Cheerful.

_**Harry won't die alone.**_

Thanks Ginny

_**Any time**_

**...**

...

_Boys!_

**Girls!**

Ron? Just... No.

_**Ooh Mad Eye! Were you ever in love? That's so sweet!**_

_Awwwww!_

Ew, no! You're the super cool Auror.

YOU CAN'T HAVE BEEN IN LOVE! YOU CAN'T HAVE BEEN!

_**One day you will go stupid over a girl (or a boy, I don't judge) and I will LAUGH.**_

...

Okay... That was weird.

_Can I ask something Harry?_

Sure. Because you _asked _me.

_Do the OWL's cover defensive magic? Because we're not _learning _any! I don't know how Umbridge –_

**Toadface**

_Yes, thank you Ronald. I don't know how she expects us to pass our exams when she's not teaching us how to do defensive magic! Hey..._

**Uh oh. She's got That Look.**

_What do you mean That Look, Ronald?_

Okay, I better go avert World War Three –

Huh?

It's a Muggle thing. So, could someone explain it to Sirius as well, please? Anyway, thanks for your letter, and apologies for this one, and... Yeah, see you soon.

**Review? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again, and I'm so sorry for the wait. Thanks to anyone who reviewed, it's really appreciated. Thanks so much to the guest who suggested it, so this is a PSA: when I update next, I will have changed the name of this story to Back Seat Writing. Also – can we just say that Sirius is using a dictaquill (courtesy of the lovely guest) and they're not all writing on it. I agree, it looks messy, and doesn't really make sense. So without further ado, I own nothing, and –**

Sirius is normal print

_Lupin is italics_

**Tonks is bold**

_**Mad Eye is italicised and bold**_

* * *

><p>Dear Harry,<p>

Sorry for not replying sooner. Mad –Eye put a curse on the parchment, so my hands swelled up, and everyone else was busy.

**Hey Sirius.**

Merlin – did you not see the DO NOT DISTURB ON PAIN OF DEATH sign?

**I saw it. I chose to ignore it. What are you doing?**

Writing to Harry.

_Say hello from us._

The quill is doing it.

_**You need a new quill Sirius. All this to-ing and fro-ing must be confusing.**_

Yes thank you Mad Eye. Can you go away now?

_We'll be quiet Sirius._

I'll believe that when I see it.

**Don't make us leave. Molly's on a rampage.**

... Okay, you can stay. Right, sorry about that Harry. Let me see... Right, Umbridge's quill. When I read what she'd done... That old hag.

_What did she do?_

She has a cursed quill –

_**Told you.**_

He's got 'I must not tell lies' carved into the back of his hand.

**That's disgusting.**

_Harry, you have to tell a teacher._

No Moony; that would just make the backlash worse.

**And there's all this High Inquisitor nonsense. She could get anyone fired.**

_At least tell Dumbledore_

**Yeah, she couldn't do anything against Dumbledore. **

But MORE IMPORTANTLY – be _careful _Harry. I don't want you to get hurt.

_**None of us do.**_

**Mad-Eye, that's the nicest thing I've ever heard you say.**

Don't get used to it.

_**CONSTANT VIGILENCE.**_

**I had to train under this.**

I pity you.

_Sirius, you're writing a letter._

Oh, right. Stupid quill. No, Dumbledore isn't letting me out of the house yet.

_He has his reasons_

I know he does Moony, it's just frustrating that I spent thirteen years in prison for something I didn't even do, and then that rat escapes and when I get my hands on him I will rip him limb from limb and scatter his remains to a very cold, very harsh wind.

**Graphic.**

Sorry. Got a bit distracted.

_Obviously._

You weren't locked up in a prison for thirteen years.

_No, I just get locked up in the body of a wolf every full moon._

**Poor Remus.**

Oh Merlin – get _married _already.

**...**

_..._

So this girl, eh Harry?

**You have no shame.**

_He has no pride_

When you two are finished? Thank you. She sounds like quite a catch! Good looking _and _a Quidditch player? You don't get better than that.

_You are a horrible godfather_

I'm quite a good godfather actually!

_**Hmm...**_

Yes Mad Eye?

_**There is a peculiar lump on your curtains, Sirius.**_

What? Why are you discussing this in front of a DictaQuill?

**Ew, that's gross.**

Okay, where is it?

_There._

I can't see – Ewwww. Get it out of my room!

**You big girl.**

_**I'll handle this. It could be a curse.**_

_Or it could just be the evidence of how bad Sirius is at housework?_

Get it OUT of my ROOM!

_**CONSTANT VIGILENCE**_

**Yes, yes. What's the Marauders' Map?**

What?

_What?_

**Fred and George are asking whether you two wrote the Marauders Map. What is it?**

_It's a map._

It's awesome.

_For once, I must agree with him._

And yes, yes we did write the Marauders Map. You may now worship us as your gods.

**...**

_..._

**You never really grew up did you Sirius?**

_No he didn't._

Right, so I've got to go feed Buckbeak, and see what that disgusting lump was.

**Reply soon Harry.**

_Be careful_

And I am once again sorry for this lot.

Sirius.

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviews/favourites/follows this story. It means so much that you like it. I'm really sorry this one took so long – I've been **_**horribly **_**busy with exams and revision and life in general, and I will try to update sooner next time, but the emphasis is on **_**try. **_**Anyway, I own nothing, and I hope you enjoy the reply! **

Normal is Harry

_Italics is Hermione_

**Bold is Ron**

_**Bold/italics is Ginny**_

Underlined is Luna

Dear Snuffles (and everybody else)

Thanks for your last letter. How are your hands now? And how's that lump? Did you find out what it was?

**Probably something to do with Fred and George. Mum, if you're reading this – IT WASN'T ME. YOUR FAVOURITE SON RON.**

_Mothers don't have favourites Ronald._

**My mum does. And it's ME!**

_**Please. It's so totally me.**_

I think it's me.

Hello Luna…

**Luna, you can't be our mum's favourite. You're not related to us.**

Oh, is that what we were talking about?

_How did you get in here Luna?_

Neville let me in.

I am sort of in the middle of writing this letter – if you could take your conversation elsewhere?

_**It's your fault for using a Dictaquill Harry. **_

EXCUSE ME!

Harry?

… Yes, Luna?

I think the Plinkies have got to you. 

**The what?**

The Plinkies. They're a tiny race of elf-Bowtruckle crossbreeds that crawl into your ears as you sleep and make you irritable.

_They don't exist, Ron._

They do! Daddy wrote an article about it in the Quibbler.

_**Leave it, Hermione**_

I'll just try to ignore them. Right, about my… injury. I don't want to tell Dumbledore. To be honest… I think he's avoiding me. I know it sounds petty and he's probably got a lot to deal with and everything but –

**Mate, Dumbledore loves you. Just go talk to him!**

_For once, Ronald is right._

**What's that supposed to mean?**

_It means what I said it meant. Merlin Ron, sometimes I wonder if you speak a different language to the rest of us._

Also – Remus – Umbridge is on the rampage again. Ron told me that Seamus told him that Dean heard Parvati tell Hannah that there's this legislation against werewolves that she's drafting.

Ten years ago, they thought werewolves were poisoning toothpaste.

_I highly doubt that Luna_

_**Hermione.**_

Er… Anyway… I just thought you should know, because Fudge is obviously looking to blame anyone for everything and –

**He's a GIT**

_RONALD!_

**He is!**

_There are first years sitting right next to us!_

**They're not listening to us.**

They better not be.

Definitely Plinkies.

SIRIU – I MEAN SNUFFLES! What do you reckon I should do about er – the girl situation?

_**What girl situation? You mean Cho?**_

Oh she's lovely. But she's not right for you Harry. 

What do you mean?

_**Yes, Luna. What do you mean?**_

**AAAAGH!**

_Ron! _

Gotta go Sirius, Ron just set himself on fire. Write back soon!

Harry

(I can send you a Plinkie repelling engraving if you want? I'm carving them onto turnips as a business venture. It's doing quite well.)

LUNA!


End file.
